The Hidden World Within: Part 3
by AncientInfinity
Summary: Continuation of the realism story of Austin and Dana in their adventure in Poke'mon world. I realized after glancing through the previews that the formatting is all messed up, but if you want the whole original story in proper format just let me know.


The Hidden World Within

_**By Chris R. Williams  
><strong>_  
>Chapter 9<br>Hesitant Forgiveness

"Hey, you! It's been a long time. You came in by flying?"

Dana nodded and explained, "Hey to you too. Yeah, I took a taxi from Pallet Town all the way north to Cerulean City. Then I boarded a flying pokémon in the Air Service to fly over the course of sixteen hours to Twinleaf Town, where I then took another taxi north to Oreburgh City and then switched to Eterna City. Then I got another flight transporting supplies that was heading north to here. All in the course of two days. I am exhausted!"

Candice winked and said, "Well, now that you're here, you can rest all you want."

Then Candice eyed Dana head to toe and grinned. "You've certainly filled out, girl."

Dana laughed and shook her head. "Yeah, well, it didn't really help out though."

Candice perked up at the news and tilted her head. She asked carefully, "What happened between you two? You two are best buddies."

Dana frowned and waved Candice off, saying, "I'll tell you later. And Zoey when we see her. Anyway, I heard from your letter that you settled on being a teacher and the gym leader of this far away city. That's pretty ambitious."

Candice smiled and shrugged, saying, "Well, you know, I figured, since our little blizzard episode that prompted you to travel to far off Pallet Town in pursuit of your dreams, I should make use of myself in pursuing my own dreams and become a pokémon trainer. And ironically, I found I like working with ice pokémon the most. But since I specialize in ice pokémon, I didn't want to come across as someone cold and uninviting. So I became a teacher at the local school as well."

Dana laughed and clapped Candice's shoulders, teasing, "You would. So did your plan as being seen as an unruly, selfish girl work?"

Candice eyed her critically and grinned, "Well, unfortunately some people still get that first impression of me as not being an outgoing person because I use cold and calculating ice pokémon. Although truth to tell my pokémon are just quiet and the people who don't like me are the trainers who don't like the fact that they can't beat me when they're trying for their icicle badge."

Dana snorted and said, "Well, guess that's typical of idiots."

Candice asked, "So you're going to go back home? I see you came in a taxi with all that luggage. You could have just asked him to give you a lift. I just saw that he had a Salamence."

Dana sighed and said irritably, her cheeks flushing red in anger, "Well, truth is, he doesn't get my hints that I like him. He doesn't even know the real reason why I followed him to Pallet Town! He thinks I went to get my training to become a nurse. But I could have done that at bigger cities than that town in the middle of nowhere. How stupid can you be not to see all that?"

Candice pursed her lips and said, "Well, guys will be guys who can't see anything in front of their noses. Girls are the only ones who pick up on these hints, you know. So I'm taking that you two had a fall-out?"

Dana nodded. Then she eyed Candice and asked critically, "You never told my parents the real reason why I left, right? Or anyone for that matter."

Candice nodded and said, "Nope. Cross my heart, hope to die."

Dana nodded, not wanting to explain further. Candice observed her silence knowingly and didn't probe further. Then she decided to cheer Dana up and said, "Let's go to your place. I haven't visited your parents in a while. And I have nothing to do today either. It is a weekend after all."

Candice felt glad as she saw Dana's cheer come back. Dana joked, "Aren't you a full time gym leader who has to work even on weekends when a trainer challenges you?"

Candice winked and said, "Yes, but you see I avoid all that by saying I'm out training my pokémon at times like these."

They got back into the taxi and it began moving towards the western edge of town, where Dana's house was. Dana shook her head and remarked, "Man, that's just sad. You're making yourself look like this awesome trainer with super powerful pokémon and has no life."

As the taxi drove the short distance and came to a stop in front of the blue two-story house, Candice chuckled and said, "But I am an awesome trainer who doesn't even need to train her pokémon to have such great powerful pokémon! It's the only way I can get a life too, what with my real job as a teacher."

They unloaded the luggage from the trunk and the taxi drove off. Then the front door opened and Dana's mother came running outside. She instantly came up to Dana and gave her a massive motherly bear hug.

"Dana! Honey, you've grown so much! I'm so glad you're back! You should have visited more often! Once every winter vacation is definitely not enough!"

Dana's mother spouted words nonstop as she continued to hug to her grown up daughter. Dana grinned sheepishly and finally escaped her mother's arms, dancing away and saying, "That's because work kept me really busy. I couldn't escape even if I wanted to. But now I'm back and ready to become a full-fledged nurse."

"Oh, honey, that's great! Now you're set for life. All you have to do now is find a man to take care of you. Did you find anyone down in Pallet Town?"

Dana shook her head and smirked, "Not particularly."

Candice's eyes narrowed, but she smiled as Dana's mother smiled and told her, "Nice to see you again too, Candice. Come on inside, we're just starting to make lunch. I'm dying to hear all the exciting news you two always bring to the table."

Candice laughed as Dana gave a funny expression. Then Dana joked to Candice, "Nothing really exciting about training to become a nurse at a middle-of-nowhere town, you know."

Candice smiled and nodded towards the house, "Let's go inside. I'm sure you're dying for some epic Snowpoint cheesecake that your mother always bakes for us."

Dana raised her eyebrows twice playfully and grinned, then she picked up one of the backpacks in the luggage pile. Dana's father came out to grab the two suitcases, and Candice got the last backpack. Then Candice followed them inside the cozy home.

As Austin bought some supplies to refresh their stock at the Oreburgh City Mart, he glanced over to his right as he overheard a young boy watching the television and asking his mother, "Mommy, can I become a pokémon trainer soon and beat everyone else to become a pokémon master?"

The mother smiled and told her eager son, "Yes, you can capture and train any pokémon you wish when you become ten so you can become the top trainer in the world. Come, let's go home and have some dinner."

As they left the mart, Austin shook his head and commented to Gardevoir beside him, "See what parents are telling their kids nowadays? Anyone can become a pokémon master just like that. They obviously have no experience or perception of how difficult it really is just to even survive out in the wild."

Gardevoir eyed him and said to him telepathically, _No one in the world has the same experiences and opinions as you, Austin. It's a fact of life that everybody has a different perspective, which brings new things to the table in a manner of speaking._

As they walked outside the mart to saddle the supplies in the bags hanging from Salamence's sides, Austin remarked, "Yeah, because teaching children to capture and enslave pokémon like trainers do nowadays, and training those poor pokémon to beat other trainer's pokémon senseless in a meaningless battle, is a great thing to tell kids to strive for."

Gardevoir shrugged and said, _Nothing we can do about that. We'll just have to live that. And it just goes to show that you'll excel in parenting when it comes to that._

Austin laughed sarcastically and said, "Yeah, that's never going to happen. I don't even have anyone and I'm already 23."

Gardevoir simply stated, _Don't think that you won't be able to have someone in the future. If you think that, then it will become reality. Think positive. Besides, 23 is not old at all. Many people get married and have kids when they're in their thirties. Don't kid yourself. Come, let's go. We can make Snowpoint City tonight._

Austin sighed and then looked at Gardevoir. He smiled sheepishly and apologized, "Sorry about my poor attitude. I really have no excuse for that. I think I'm just irritated at myself for having that fall out with Dana."

Gardevoir nodded knowingly without commenting, and then Austin walked up to Salamence and rubbed her neck. He said, "Sorry to you too, for making you fly us to Snowpoint City in only three days. Can you bear with it for tonight?"

Salamence laughed deep in her throat and just eyed him, as if saying that he was an idiot for thinking she couldn't do something as trivial as flying between cities. Austin grinned and nodded, saying, "Okay. Cool. Let's go then."

Then he leaped onto Salamence's back and extended a hand to help Gardevoir climb up the dragon's haunches. Then, once Gardevoir was positioned behind Austin, Salamence jumped into the air and flapped her wings strongly, thrusting them upwards and gaining altitude. They turned towards the north, where dark looming clouds permeated the sky and blocked the summit of Mt. Coronet from view.

Chapter 10  
>Impulse<p>

Looking all around, he saw the fluffy Swablu and Altaria pokémon birds all cozy and burying their heads in their puffy white wings which resembled clouds. The Sneasels and Weaviles were huddled together in a corner of the warm cavern, snoring softly in a chorus. Kirlia was next to the fire, sleeping peacefully and stretched out comfortably in her sleeping bag. With all the pokémon comfortably going to sleep and Kirlia not worried at all about the other pokémon, he relaxed and lay down on his own sleeping bag to rest. The snowstorm howled outside the cave in an unending torrent of winter fury. He was glad they had found shelter instead of pitching a tent in that weather.

But as he laid there, staring at the flickering orange light dancing on the rocky ceiling, he couldn't go to sleep. He stared and stared at the ceiling, wondering why he wasn't tired after the extraneous hike he and Kirlia had undertaken to travel through Mt. Coronet on his way to get to Snowpoint City. He was going to visit the renowned temple there and observe the sleeping pokémon machine giant: Regigigas. After a while, he finally sat up and decided to stir the coals to get the fire going again.

Getting up and grabbing a stick to stir the embers of the fire, he suddenly had an impulse to look outside into the faint twilight of the day. All he saw was the dark blizzard blowing by. Kirlia suddenly surprised him as she peeked out into the storm beside him. He turned to look at her directly in wonder, and then she told him, _Something's wrong. You can feel it too, can't you._

He stared at her, unsure if he was feeling something like that. And then he realized that he believed her, as he had always trusted her instincts before. He nodded, and then he walked to the edge of the entrance. Maybe he would see or hear something amidst the howling of the blinding white storm. He looked for several minutes, but could see nothing but the snow of the twilight. Kirlia frowned, and he shrugged and was about to go back inside. And then he saw her.

He saw her collapse, falling on her knees and then onto her stomach in defeat and exhaustion. He rushed recklessly into the storm without putting on his heavy coat, feeling the snowflakes biting into his bare arms and feet. He ignored the pain of his body, concentrating only on taking one step at time, determined to reach her.

Finally scrambling up to her, he saw that she wasn't wearing pants, only long socks, shorts, and a heavy sweater. What the blazes was she doing out here all by herself, dressed so lightly?

Picking her up in his arms, he saw how pale she was. She was shaking madly from the cold and muttering something incomprehensible. He quickly stumbled back towards the cave. It was a considerable distance away. He realized he must have traversed a quarter mile just to reach her. How did he ever manage to see her in this storm? He could hardly see the entrance to the cave. If he hadn't known where to look, he would never have found the opening.

The pain in his arms was almost unbearable, and his body was starting to numb. He feared that he would lose feeling in his arms and drop her. He silently cursed himself for not putting on his snow coat. He realized that he was moving too slowly, that his joints were freezing up, that the blizzard was getting more furious, nearly pushing him off his feet. He suddenly realized that he might not ever make it back to the cave, that he might have sealed his own fate in trying to save this girl.

And then he heard a deep rumble roar over the noise of the howling wind. His eyes widened in horror as he suddenly spotted a huge snowfall avalanche coming down the slope of the mountain. It quickly gained in speed and threatened to bury the cave before he could reach it. The ground suddenly shook from the quaking of the avalanche, throwing him off balance. Landing on his back while still somehow managing to hold onto the girl, he tried to get back up on his legs. But he fell down again and realized that somehow he lost it, that he was going to be buried alive.

No! He would not give up this time! He had failed to help his family when they needed him most. He would not fail ever again.

Getting back up on his legs, he quickly grabbed her up as if she weighed nothing. He ran towards the cave in a deadly race to reach it before the avalanche.

He spotted Kirlia waiting anxiously outside the entrance, extending her arms out towards them. He saw the worry in her eyes. He smiled reassuringly at her to assure her that he would make it in time.

And then he tripped over a hidden rock in the snow and fell forward. He let go of the girl and landed face first in the snow. The ice bit into his cheeks and forehead, and he lifted his head up to see the avalanche bearing down on them. Another few seconds and it was all over. Oh crap.

Suddenly he felt someone grab his arm and lift him up, and he found his balance in the waist-high snow. He saw that Kirlia was there with him in the freezing blizzard storm, holding onto his arm and determined to get him to safety. He picked up the girl sprawled in the snow as Kirlia led him back to the entrance in a frantic hurry. The roar of the avalanche blasted his ears and was right above them. Just as they reached the entrance to the cave, the avalanche crushed the area with its immense force.

They dove forward as the snow toppled in behind them like a cascade of falling water, and he landed on his belly, instantly bruising his ribs as he landed on them and slid. He somehow managed not to land on the girl he was carrying. They slid to a stop on the rocky floor, and the snow piling in finally stopped, burying only his legs. He lay there gasping, realizing that he had narrowly escaped death by only a couple seconds. He shook from the overwhelming exciting thought of that and also because he was freezing to death.

He looked over to see Kirlia crying as she gathered herself on her hands and knees. He grinned and joked, "Now how's that for some adventure?" Kirlia just shook her head, not wanting to say anything.

Then he smiled and said, "Thanks for saving us, Kirlia. It's okay now."

He took stock of the situation and looked over at the girl, who was now unconscious. He saw the air escaping from her mouth instantly turning to steam in the freezing temperature as she breathed and shivered. He picked her up and walked over to the fire, laying her down on his fur blanket on top of the sleeping bag. He quickly put more wood onto the fire to build it up in an attempt to keep the girl warm. He stirred the fire and the sparks quickly built back up into a bonfire. With more light shining now, he looked back at the girl and saw that she was about his age, and very pretty. Wow.

He sat down next to the sleeping girl and began nodding off to sleep as the warmth of the fire soothed his aching body. He remained in that position for over an hour as the fire bathed them in its calm warmth.

Chapter 11  
>A New Heading<p>

He woke up to the roof of a membraneous red wing over him. Obscured sunlight shined through, outlining the pulsing veins. Austin was used to the view and simply crawled out underneath the wing. A blast of cold air hit his face as he exited the comfy warm makeshift room created by Salamence's wing, and he stood up to stretch in the new day. It was late morning, and they were at Eterna City, ready to fly for the rest of the day and reach Snowpoint City by night. Tomorrow he would visit Snowpoint Temple, and perhaps meet Candice, to help him decide on how he was going to approach Dana to apologize to her.

"Hi, Professor Rowan. Good to see you again in such a short time. Speaking of which, are you here to study Regigigas to further your research on pokémon evolution?"

Professor Rowan gave a faint smile under his mustache and held his hands behind his back. He was wearing a white snow fur coat and white gloves, and his white hair made him contrast against the dark blue icy environment.

Rowan nodded and replied in his deep, gruff voice, "Good evening, Austin. Yes I am here to study Regigigas, the slumbering pokémon inhabiting the depths of this Snowpoint Temple. I have always been curious as to why it has remained here for so long in hibernation, and I decided to take a break from my studies back in Sandgem City to come here in a sort of vacation to pursue this hobby of knowledge. How fares yourself? Did you become a Pokémon Master?"

Austin shrugged and breathed out. His breath became visible as it microscopically froze in midair due to the near zero temperature. Starmie next to him twirled its star, unaffected by the freezing weather.

Then Austin said, "Yes I did. I am a successful trainer, and I decided to dedicate my near future to helping you and Professor Oak with your research by finding and capturing new and rare pokémon in the deepest parts of the wilderness."

Rowan suddenly laughed and said, "Oak? You mean that young man who gave up being a trainer to focus on researching the interactions of pokémon and humans for his research? You know his old childhood friend Agatha, the third of the Kanto Elite Four, still calls him a softie for pursuing knowledge instead of glory and victories in pokémon battles. Well I'm glad you decided to help us by lending your strength. Old people like us aren't suited for any battling of any sort anymore, except debates with your wife at the dinner table."

Rowan laughed heartily again and Austin gave a quirky half-smile at the old man's different humor. Then Rowan asked Austin, "So what are you doing here? I take it you're not here for sightseeing, are you? The bottom floor of Snowpoint Temple is not exactly the deepest part of the wilderness to seek out and find strange new pokémon, to traverse to places where no other trainer has found before."

Austin gave a half-hearted smirk and looked at the Regigigas, a motionless statue in the middle of the iced room. "Well, I'm here on personal business. Got a dispute with an old female friend of mine about my lack of insight into life in general. It's the most important thing to me right now."

Rowan smiled and also turned to look at the pokémon statue. "Well, I won't tell you not to worry, because that sounds serious, but I will tell you that it's all simply a part of life. As we grow older, we evolve in our own rights and acquire new perspectives on life. Someday you'll look back on this struggle and realize that it made you stronger, whether for the better or worse. And that's what life is about: evolving into a stronger person, both on the inside and outside."

A short laugh escaped Austin's throat, and he grinned, "Sounds like you know all about it, Professor. After all, that's your specialty: pokémon evolution and evolution of life in general."

Rowan shook his head and said, "No, no, it's not because of my profession. My wife nearly killed me so many times in the past it's unbelievable how we managed to stay together through all those struggles. I have experience, mind you. Also, fighting is a normal part of any relationship, whether it be between two people or a person and his pokémon. It's what keep its healthy, because you can realize afterwards just how important the other person or pokémon is to you."

Austin nodded and then said seriously, "Well thanks for the wisdom, Professor. Guys like me who always get into trouble should always look to outside sources for help. At least, I'm sure I'll get through this eventually. I know that at least."

Rowan nodded and said, "You can always count on getting through anything if you believe in it. Because you wouldn't know the difference if you didn't and ended up-" Then he held a thumbs down, and Austin smiled at the grim reference.

Then Rowan asked casually, "So did you go back home to visit your hometown?"

Austin nodded and explained, "Yeah, but there was some Team Rocket problems outside of Viridian City. The police caught them, but they escaped from jail right under their noses. Now the gym is closed. I myself had something personal against Team Rocket, but I've given up on bringing them to justice."

Rowan said sympathetically, "Hmm. That's quite bad news, although good to see that you stopped pursuing them. They're a dangerous bunch of criminals. Usually Team Rocket doesn't operate around Viridian City. The authorities have been cracking down on that criminal organization for a long time now, but I guess they still haven't found their base of operations. And now the gym is closed because of the dangerous thugs. How terrible. I'm sure you were stirred up back home, since it happened pretty close by to your home."

Austin said, "Yeah. Because of that is what got me into trouble right now, actually. Anyway, yeah the police at Viridian City didn't find the escaped bad guys, and with the gym closed, trainers won't be able to get their badge."

Then Austin's eyebrows narrowed as he said, "WIth the gym closed... and you're right when you said Team Rocket never operated around there. Do you think-"

Then his eyes widened as he realized. He thought to himself aloud, "No, it can't be. Is that Team Rocket's base of operations? Viridian Gym, controlled by Giovanni. If that's true, Giovanni is the biggest thug of them all! That trickster. The gym closed so he could keep his fellow Team Rocket members out of the open to hide them from the public. We had investigated Giovanni before because he seemed like he was hiding something due to his massive wealth when he had no large investments of any kind, but we never incriminated him in any underhanded business. But if that's the place..."

Rowan remarked casually, "Sounds like quite a mess."

Austin nodded and said, "Thanks Professor. I have to go now. I have to get back to Kanto."

Austin began quickly walking to the exit and Starmie followed close behind, but Rowan called to him, "What about the problems with your girl? That's also important."

Austin paused to shake his head and said, "It is, but There's no time anymore. I've already lost so many days coming here because of that. I have to get back."

Then before he exited the room, he heard Rowan call to him, "Don't forget yourself in your ordeals. If you only focus on what's in front of you, you'll forget what's supporting you from behind and lose your foundations. Be sure to not forget about your friend."

Austin stopped at the open doorway and saluted the Professor. "Thanks for the advice. I'll be seeing you."

Then he left the white bearded man and the giant pokémon statue in silence. Eventually the professor shook his head at the statue and laughed softly to himself. Then he muttered, "Young people. No patience to take life as it comes to them. Well, I guess I understand."

"Well, the thing is for us, Dana, is that you shouldn't try to break down on that guy's emotional barriers and then deal with all his baggage. Even if Austin is appealing to you for his heroism and dignity, don't you think that fantasy is long overgrown in usage now? Not to mention you threw him off course when you lied to him that you never believed in those princess fairy tales, just to cover your tracks and pretend you hadn't fallen in love with him because he was a hero. He was my hero too, but you went after him, not me. Anyway, there are plenty of other guys in the world who would be just as nice to you."

Dana sighed and nodded, "I know, I know. But I've had my mind set for him since all those years ago. It's hard not to forget about that, and it also hurts because he never even realized that."

Candice shrugged and said, "Well, that's all past and gone now. You need to have an open mind, especially now that you're a full nurse and all."

Then Candice grinned wickedly and teased, "Now I can go after Austin since you're finished. It will be better for me because I'm more direct with my thoughts."

Dana simply gave an annoyed stare at Candice and remarked, "Yeah, that's also what's annoying about you sometimes. If I'm supposed to be a full nurse, what are you doing here visiting me then? Go away, shoo shoo! I have work to do!"

Candice laughed and danced away from Dana's hands, and she paused at the lobby door to call to Dana, "Hey, make sure you really are over with Austin before you get into another relationship. You don't want to break more people's hearts if you're not into it yourself. Besides, a dream is beautiful because it remains a dream. Life always intervenes."

Dana twisted her mouth at Candice's last remark, but she nodded and watched as Candice leaped out of the entrance. She brushed past an old man and said hello to him. He said hello back and then they engaged in a quick and friendly conversation. Then Candice walked away as the old man strolled up to the attending nurse of Snowpoint Pokémon Center's front lobby desk.

Professor Rowan addressed Dana as she worked on some papers, "Why hello there. Mind if I trouble you to check on my pokémon for a routine inspection?"

Dana looked up and smiled at the old man. "Sure thing, Professor Rowan. Who's the pokémon today?"

Rowan held out a pokéball and released a Staraptor, a flying bird pokémon. The beaky bird's pointy red crest arced over its face, giving it a larger appearance. The bird cawed and Dana told the pokémon, "Okay, open up for me please." The pokémon stretched its wings obediently and waited.

As Dana examined the bird's plumage, she asked Rowan, "So any problems with Staraptor today, Professor?"

The Professor shook his head and explained, "Not particularly. He just flew quite a considerable distance with me on its back, and is quite exhausted. So I'm just going to let it get rested up here for the flight back. He's a good pokémon, to do so much work to take me on vacation."

Dana smiled and rubbed the bird's wings, then sprayed a potion on it for good measure. While she worked on making Staraptor feel better, Dana made small talk with Rowan and asked, "So what prompts you to visit Snowpoint City in your vacation?"

The Professor nodded and said, "Yes, I'm here to visit the temple. I've always taken an interest in the Regigigas statue, and for a sort of hobby I decided to come here and research the lores surrounding it. I also saw a student of mine there. That was quite an interesting meeting. Did a pokémon trainer- I mean master, he defeated the Elite Four here recently- pass through here recently? Do you know?"

Dana shook her head and said, "No, sorry, I only began working here starting yesterday."

Rowan's eyebrows raised as he asked her, "Are you the new nurse I heard about from Candice?"

Dana nodded and Rowan grinned and said, "Cool. Congratulations, Miss-"

Dana blushed in embarrassment as she apologized, "Oh I'm sorry Professor. I knew you by name but I never thought to introduce myself. I'm Dana. Pleased to meet you."

Rowan laughed and said, "It's quite all right. Lots of people I've never met know me. Anyway, I guess I shouldn't keep asking then, but a man named Austin didn't pass through here huh? Too bad, I guess he left in a hurry before I could ask him for some pokémon to continue my research on evolution back in Sandgem."

Dana perked up at the mention of Austin's name, and she asked, "Austin? You mean the Austin who was born in Pallet Town and became a pokémon master here in Sinnoh just last year?"

Rowan nodded and said, "Yes, that's right. You know him?"

Dana gave a half smile and said, "Yeah, I know him. Do you know what he was here for though? What would he be doing at such a remote location as Snowpoint?"

The Professor suddenly grinned with a twinkle in his eye, and he said, "Austin told me that he was here to make up to somebody. A girl, I took it as. He mentioned that it was the most important thing to him right now."

Dana's heart fluttered as she took in the implications. She blushed and diverted her attention to Staraptor, focusing on the feathers on its chest. She didn't want the professor to notice her reactions. So Austin must have captured the Team Rocket bandits and put an end to his vendetta. She asked curiously, "So where is he?" The Professor waved his hand irritably and apparently didn't notice Dana's changed manner. He explained, "Ah, he was saying something about the police in Viridian City letting some Team Rocket thugs escape from under their nose, and also how he wasn't going to pursue Team Rocket anymore, for whatever personal reason he had to begin with. It was apparently the cause of the problem between him and his girl, and he smartly chose the better of the two options to drop pursuing those dangerous criminals and make up to his friend."

Dana felt giddy and light-headed as she realized that Austin really did care for her after all, even if he wasn't direct about it. But then her heart sank as she listened to Rowan continue, "But he suddenly figured something out while we were chatting about that. He said something about possibly discovering the main hidden base of Team Rocket somewhere in Viridian. He left on the whim in a hurry. That young man. He can never slow down for anything, can he?"

She finished attending to Staraptor and told Professor Rowan unemotionally, "No, he certainly cannot."

Then she smiled and put on her happy expression as she said, "There, Staraptor's all done and perfect now. He'll be able to fly you back to Sandgem in no time." The bird pokémon cawed in acknowledgement and support of her statement.

The Professor smiled and said, "Thank you, Miss Dana. I shall depart now. It's been a pleasure."

Dana bowed and said, "Thank you, Professor." Then she watched the old man walk out with his Staraptor, and the double doors finally closed.

Dana thought about what Rowan had told her about Austin, and she realized that she had to catch up to Austin to stop him before he got himself into trouble with the Team Rocket bunch. He should have just told the police and let them do all the work. In fact, he should have come apologize to her first before leaving Snowpoint, after coming all the way here to do so. That big oaf.

She suddenly called up Candice and said, "Can you meet me at my house in an hour? I'm going back to Kanto. Gotta catch Austin at Viridian City before he gets himself killed on his wild vendetta."

Candice responded over the cellphone, "What? But you just got here."

Dana nodded as she took off her nurse uniform and said, "I'll explain it to you at my place. Just be there, please. See you in a few."

Candice sighed and said, "Fine. But I can't stay long then. Ciao."

They hung up, and Dana thought about everything and laughed to herself. She was either devoted to Austin or absolutely crazy for chasing him down.

Chapter 12  
>A New Realization<p>

As he walked past the construction of the new game corner going up in the southeastern corner of Celadon City, Austin overheard a couple watching the workers remark, "The Americans are coming out with all the recent technological advances, and yet here we are making games. What is this country thinking?"

Austin suddenly caught a glimpse of a very familiar-looking man in black inside the unfinished building out of the corner of his eye as he walked past the entrance. He paused without even thinking to stare through the wooden pillars of the game corner. The couple began walking away while the man remarked, "This is apparently being built by a powerful organization. It's people like those that waste so much money and ruin the city's image..." The man Austin had thought he spotted inside had looked like a Team Rocket grunt he had put behind bars a while back.

The construction workers began climbing off the unfinished roof of the building to go on lunch break. Austin nonchalantly walked into the building through the open wooden entrance into a sparse and empty room. A counter in the northwest corner of the building was already built, and a single poster was hanging on the wall to the right that read: "The Playground for Grown-ups". Austin glanced around and saw no other entrance or exit, and no culprit in a black suit. There was also a square wooden board lying on the ground below the poster. In fact, he didn't see any other decorations or objects in the room at all besides this poster and the flat board. He began wondering just what was he doing there and if he had just thought he had seen a man when it was probably just light reflected off the poster.

He remembered the reason he was in Celadon City, that he had to go get supplies to continue moving towards Viridian City to the southwest. But just as he turned to walk towards the exit and the mart, Austin's eyes narrowed as he realized just how suspicious the poster really was. It was the only object present in an unfinished building. Normally only tools and such would be in a construction area, not a catchphrase advertisement for the coming game corner. Austin paused and turned to look directly at the poster. He walked towards the wall and stopped a foot in front of it, wondering what was bugging him. He flipped up the poster to look at the wall behind it. At first he only saw wood. But his eyes continued searching aimlessly. Austin was sure that something felt wrong with this picture. And then he saw it.

A hidden metal switch that was painted brown to look like part of the wood barely stuck out. Austin cautiously pushed the button and suddenly stairs formed in the wood to his right, lowering into the floor. Austin blinked in surprise, and then his eyebrows narrowed as he realized that he had just discovered something he wasn't supposed to. If the man Austin had spotted was actually a real Team Rocket culprit, could this be another Team Rocket hideout that the International Police had never even had an inkling about?

Austin wondered if he should go tell the police about this. They would have to believe him since the evidence was these stairs and the hidden switch on the wall. There was no denying that.

But then he realized that if Team Rocket had such a powerful grip in this city by even constructing a game corner over their hidden base, they might have already bought out the police. Austin would just be walking into a trap if he talked to the police.

Taking a deep breath to prepare himself, he descended the steps to find out his destiny.

"Hey, did you hear? The textbook in history class says that if you spot Ho-Oh the legendary golden red phoenix bird pokémon in the sky, your luck will turn out for the better and you will find a good husband and make lots of money. And if Ho-Oh's sparkling Sacred Ash falls from the sky onto you, you can revive the dead."

"That's freaking scary to think about. Gives me the shudders. Revive the dead? What if I don't want to? And that's only an old mythical legend. Besides, after a war that burned down the Tin Tower, Ho-Oh has never returned to its home right? Some say that the legendary pokémon perished in that war."

"I don't believe that it died. If it can revive the dead, it can revive itself you know?"

"But no one has ever seen it since."

"My friend says he supposedly saw it. That's what he told me."

"Well he was probably lying to you so he could get pointers with you. Wow you actually believed that stuff? Give me a break."

"Oh come on! It's not like..."

The Pokémart doors closed and Dana pondered what she had overheard the two school girls talking about. She paused to stare at the darkening sky overshadowing Commerce City. She felt anxious, as if she was running out of time, and wondered if she could save Austin from his own emotions before it was too late.

Deciding not to worry herself until she reached Austin, she stepped into the waiting taxi, and the yellow car sped off into the distance towards the flying port.

"People don't need parents. Kids are just mere pets to them when their parents don't realize just how special they really are. Until they go missing. In your case, unfortunately, you learned the hard reality of it because you were too young to understand. Hence you've come back for more beating, eh? I shall love to show you your place again in this cruel world, puppet. Meet your destiny!"

"You son of a bitch."

Austin snarled at Charon and sent out Gallade to fight Charon's Raticate. He had indeed found a hidden Team Rocket base of operations, and he was going to take it down himself.

The pokémon paused as Charon said, "I should have posted a guard in front of that poster. You found this place way too easily."

Austin told him in a sarcastic tone, "You're an idiot. That would only make the poster stand out more, and make people wonder just what was being guarded. Because a normal person wouldn't guard a freaking poster in a game corner. Besides, it doesn't matter. This place will cease to exist once I'm through with it."

"Psh. You think you can best me, let alone my boss? He has found a way to make the strongest pokémon in the world, and soon he will use it to conquer the world. And to use that pokémon, he will have the strongest pokéball to hold it with. There is no denying the ultimate power of Team Rocket!"

"Quiet. You bore me. Starmie, attack! Ice beam!"

Starmie leaped forward in the long wide hallway to stand in front of Austin. It jumped in the air and performed a vertical 360 spin while firing an ice-blue frost beam from its core at the huge rodent. But Charon yelled, "Raticate, substitute and double-edge!"

Raticate suddenly disappeared and Starmie froze a small brown doll, encasing the substitute in ice. But as Starmie recovered from the powerful attack, it couldn't dodge to the side in time as Raticate slammed into its back, nearly breaking Starmie's core. It smashed into a wall face-first, then slumped to the ground. Raticate shook its head from the recoil of its attack.

Charon grinned as Austin's eyes widened in horror and he reveled in this puppet's anxiety resonating so clearly. The Team Rocket commander yelled to his Raticate, "Hyper Fang now!"

Austin seemingly gathered his senses and recalled Starmie back into its pokéball an instant before Raticate would have ended it. Raticate's huge buck teeth lodged into the wall where Starmie was previously. And then Austin watched incredulously as Raticate used its jaw muscles to crunch through the concrete wall and pull out its teeth. It turned around and lunged for Austin's throat before Austin could react to send out another pokémon.

Gardevoir suddenly materialized out of her pokéball in front of Austin, psychedelically sensing the danger to her beloved trainer. She shoved Austin backwards with her right hand. She held out her other hand at Raticate at the same time to perform a repelling psychic attack, and Raticate chomped its entire mouth on her outstretched left arm.

"Candice, after work can you call me? I'm on my cell right now and I'm in the air on top of a Fearow, of all pokémon. The bloody bird doesn't like me very much and is giving me a hard time. Anyway, just call me back. I want to talk to you about something that's found in a legend."

Dana hung up and watched the landscape move by her as she sat on the huge Fearow's back with a couple other people. Her hair billowed in the wind as she sat there. She gave the evil eye at Fearow, knowing that the bird was purposefully flying against the wind to cause discomfort to its riders for amusement. It gave her the chills.

Come on, Austin. Where are you? Not already at Viridian City getting yourself into trouble, Dana hoped.

Gardevoir screamed as her arm snapped like a twig in half. She punched Raticate in the face with her right fist and simultaneously released a psychic attack, propelling the oversized rat backwards. It landed on its back and didn't get up, knocked out from the overpowering mind assault.

Gardevoir clutched her left arm and bent over from the searing pain, but she managed to keep standing up. Austin ran over to her and pulled her over to the side of the hallway, planting her against the wall for her own safety. Then he summoned Gallade as Charon cackled and summoned an Electrode opposite them. The oversized upside-down pokéball looking pokémon gave a malicious grin on its face.

Charon yelled, "Do it Electrode!"

Before Gallade and Austin could react, the spherical pokémon began glowing yellow and light beams began suddenly shooting out of its interior.

Austin realized what the pokémon was doing and yelled, "Run!" But Gallade was already in motion, and he swiped up Gardevoir in his arms as he ran without stopping. Austin followed them closely behind, and they reached a hallway intersection and leaped around the corner to the ground just as Electrode exploded in a cataclysmic self-destruction attack.

Austin covered his ears to shield from the deafening sudden boom of the explosion. He looked up to see Gallade shielding Gardevoir with his own body, and then he ducked his head as the walls around him disintegrated, sending flakes of paint and concrete onto him.

After a few seconds the crumbling stopped, and Austin stood back up. He cautiously glanced around the corner, only to come face to face with a grinning Haunter. Austin froze, and Charon laughed and told his Haunter in a calm, deep and diabolical voice, "Fetch me his soul."

Suddenly yellow circular beams of light emanated from Haunter at Austin, and Austin suddenly couldn't move his body. He couldn't shield himself from Haunter as the purple ghost pokémon slowly and carefully extended a glowing left hand towards Austin's chest, ready to rip out Austin's essence like a dissection experiment. Austin stared helplessly in horror, unable to even scream or breath. His vision began to darken as his mind lacked oxygen and he started losing consciousness.

Gallade leaped forward silently to stop Haunter, but suddenly he got bolt-electrocuted in midair and fell to the ground unconscious. Wisps of smoke sizzled off his back. Raichu bounced into Austin's view and chuckled in satisfaction, then wacked Gallade's unconscious form with his iron tail attack for good measure.

Gardevoir yelled, and then suddenly Austin found himself standing on a grassy field with the cool wind whipping through his hair. He still couldn't move, but he watched out of the corner of his eye as Gardevoir stumbled towards him and abruptly perform healing wish on him.

Suddenly Austin fell forward as all his muscles released their tension, and he collapsed onto his chest as he began panting quickly and gulping huge breaths of fresh air in quick succession, nearly hyperventilating. After his vision fully returned in a few seconds, he rolled onto his back and quickly sat up. And then he saw Gardevoir laying next to Gallade on the ground, and Celadon City in the distance.

Austin slowly realized that Gardevoir had teleported them out of the secret Team Rocket hideout underneath the constructing game corner building, and that Gardevoir had used the last of her strength to heal Austin out of his paralysis. He quickly summoned Salamence while taking out several bottles of potions from his backpack.

Salamence eyed the group and then looked directly at Austin as he administered the potions to the unconscious duo. Gallade woke up groggily and sat up, then watched uncomprehendingly as Austin failed to revive Gardevoir or even heal her broken arm.

Austin shouted angrily and threw aside the useless potions, and then he told Salamence, "Get us to Pallet Town. We need to get to the Center there. I hope Nurse Joy has finished her new full restore." Salamence understood and instantly kneeled down as Gallade helped Austin settle Gardevoir's unconscious form on top of the dragon.

Then Austin recalled Gallade and leaped atop Salamence and said, "Go!" Salamence beat her wings massively and leaped forward, and they were instantly in the air, gearing towards Pallet Town to the southwest. As she flew onwards, Austin held onto Gardevoir while crying angrily.

"Don't you die on me, Gardevoir. Don't you die."

Chapter 13 Silence

"Is she okay? What's happening to her?"

Nurse Joy held up her hands and told Austin softly, "She managed to pull through the operation. Luckily my new full restore worked wonderfully, and all of Gardevoir's vitals have stabilized. Her arm has been fixed, but it will need some time to mend."

Austin sighed and slumped into the chair behind him in front of the operations room, and he put his head in his hands. "Oh my god... thank goodness."

Joy's eyebrows narrowed and she put her hands on her hips as she stated, "This is one of the worst cases I have ever seen resulting from a pokémon battle. What did you put her through? She could have very well died from all the stress put on her body and mind."

Austin looked up and explained, "I did her wrong. I got ahead of myself and now I have paid dearly for it. Her life means more to me than my own pursuits, I realize that now."

Joy didn't press any further for details, and her eyes softened as she told Austin in a softer tone, "Well you should have realized that sooner. Now you will have to stay here as her trainer while she heals for the next couple weeks. You're lucky this isn't any worse. Your room in the back is still available, and you can stay there for the time being. If you need anything let me know."

Austin nodded and stood up, grasping Joy's hands. With tears in his eyes, he said, "Thank you very much for saving Gardevoir, Nurse Joy."

Joy smiled and said, "Just don't get her hurt again, and it will all be worth it."

Then she walked past Austin to attend to other duties, and Austin walked into the operations room quietly to the motionless form laying on top of the cushioned table. He took hold of her right hand with his own and then sat on the only stool next to her.

Austin patted Gardevoir's hair softly and looked on sorrowfully at her closed eyes and soft expression. Her chest raised and fell in a slow peaceful rhythm as she calmly slept.

He leaned over and put his head on the table next to her, and then he murmured softly, "I'm sorry, Gardevoir. Forgive me."

Then he slowly fell asleep and rested next to his beloved friend.

She woke up and slowly opened her eyes. Her gaze landed on his face. She stared at him in confusion, and then he stirred as he realized she had woken up.

He explained to her, "You were trapped out in that blizzard. Kirlia and I here managed to rescue you before an avalanche completely walled us in. What were you doing out there, especially dressed like that?"

The girl glanced over at Kirlia, who didn't return the look and was drying herself off next to the fire, wiping her arms. Then she looked back at him and nodded, saying, "I'm Candice. Thanks for saving me. I always dress like this around here where it's cold, although I didn't prepare for the storm to hit us so quickly. My friend and I were exploring around the mountain when the clouds came out of nowhere and- Oh no, Dana! Where's Dana? Did you rescue her too?"

He instantly frowned and shook his head, saying, "There was only you. And it was lucky I actually saw you through this storm. An avalanche just caved in this place, and if she was out there it's unlikely she made it now."

Candice grabbed his arm and pleaded, "Please you have to go find her! You must!"

He shook his head and sighed, "I don't know. But I'll go look for her then. Stay here."

He stood up as Candice sobbed to herself something about how she should have been there for her friend, and then he turned around towards the entrance. Kirlia was standing in front of him and shook her head, motioning towards the blocked entrance. They couldn't break out until the storm had passed.

He smirked and told Kirlia, "Stay here. I'll be back."

She shook her head and said sternly, _No. I'm not going to lose you like I almost did._

He laughed as he put on his snow coat and then he hugged her as she shook from her overwhelming feelings. He told her softly, "Thanks for worrying about me. How about this then: why don't you come with me? You can help locate Candice's friend with your abilities."

She glanced at the blocked entrance then pointedly, and he realized that they couldn't get out even if they wanted to. He simply said in defeat, "Oh."

And then suddenly there was faint chirping and grunting in the dark recesses of the cave. He and Kirlia looked over in surprise as the pokémon who had been staying with them were all awake and staring at them. The Sneasels and Weaviles, Snorunts and Swablus, were all up and motioning that they would help them with their rescue mission. Without warning, the pokémon leaped towards the snowed in entrance. The Sneasels and Weaviles began clawing the snow away quickly with their razor clawed hands, and after five minutes the entrance was cleared up and the blizzard blowed into the cavern, sending fresh cold air into the cave. Two Altarias crouched at the entrance, and he grinned as he realized they were giving him and Kirlia a lift.

He nodded at Kirlia and together they walked over to the flying bird-looking dragon pokémon. They sat on the fluffy white backs of the two pokémon and two Weaviles sat behind them. The Altarias instantly flapped their cloudy white wings, pushing into the air. The two Altarias remained close together and began circling around in the blizzard as the vision in front of them allowed for only a few feet.

He called to Kirlia, "Try to find her, Kirlia!"

She nodded and then put her hands together as she closed her eyes and launched her psychosis into the surrounding environment. He watched her closely as she grimaced in mental pain. He knew that the raging storm around them battered her psychic conscious as she probed everywhere searching for the girl.

Suddenly Kirlia's eyes opened wide as she motioned to him. Then he quickly listened to her give directions to a small crevice buried beneath the snow below them. He called to the Altaria he was riding and pointed in front of it a direction, and the pokémon understood and quickly arced downwards, swooping through the air and landing on its feet. He jumped off as Kirlia flew in behind him and he and the accompanying Weavile instantly cleared away the snow in front of them. The second Weavile joined them on the steep incline, and they worked quickly, clearing an opening to a small shelf that arced over a small passageway. He looked anxiously over at Kirlia, and she returned the stare. Then they all embarked into the passageway single file, following the short twisty tunnel to a small cavern, where they found the girl unconscious and barely breathing on the floor.

Austin frowned and he and Kirlia moved towards her. The Weaviles followed suit, and the Altarias stayed outside. Austin picked the young girl up and saw that she was a couple years younger than he was. And she was very cold to the touch. Her cheeks were white and pale.

Austin told Kirlia, "Let's go." But suddenly the mountain rumbled and threw them all off their feet. The Altarias howled outside and looked upwards. Then the pokémon instantly took to the air.

Austin called out to them desperately, "Hey wait! Where are you going?" And then he heard a deep roar. The Weaviles understood what it was first and began scrambling out of the small crevice. Kirlia and Austin realized at the same time just after what was happening: a second avalanche outside had broken off from the mountain peak and was soaring towards them, which had prompted the Altarias to fly off for safety.

They had little time. Austin and Kirlia began following the Weaviles, climbing up the short tunnel into the blasting fury of the snowy wind. He looked around and saw the avalanche coursing towards them at breakneck speeds high above them. They only had a matter of a minute at most. There was no way they could get back to their cave and safety in time.

Austin began shaking his head at the hopelessness of it all, and the Weaviles hugged each other in resigned sadness. He apologized to Kirlia, tears welling in his eyes, "I'm sorry about it all."

Kirlia frowned and gave an annoyed expression at Austin. Then she closed her eyes and suddenly Austin saw black for a split second, feeling nothing at all. And then he abruptly found himself in their cave next to the fire. He saw the two Weaviles blinking beside him in surprise, and then they gave a little jig dance in happiness. Candice jumped up from her blankets to come towards them, apparently fully rejuvenated. As he held the girl in his arms, he slowly came to realize that Kirlia had just used teleport to get them all back to the cave instantly.

He quickly put the girl he was holding in his arms down on Kirlia's blanket and let Candice attend to her friend as Austin quickly moved over to Kirlia. And he saw that she was holding her forehead with shaking hands.

Kirlia had expended so much energy at once that it had ravaged her mind, causing a sharp mental pain to strike her conscious. Austin cringed in sympathy and gritted his teeth as he helplessly watched Kirlia grimace. He knew that Kirlia didn't have the energy to summon and teleport so many living beings in one shot across such a distance in this turmoiled environment. Feeling absolutely useless, Austin wrapped his arms around Kirlia on an impulse. Eventually Kirlia stopped shaking and she sighed in exhaustion, releasing the stored tension in the muscles of her body and letting herself become limp in Austin's arms. Her head was buried in Austin's shoulder as she let her emotions out and sobbed.

Then Austin told her softly in a soothing voice, "You saved us all, Kirlia. And you even saved me twice. I can't ever express my love and thanks to you enough."

Kirlia sniffed and lifted her head to smile at him. Then she told him, _You're a hero too, for coming to their aid when no one else could._

Austin chuckled and hugged Kirlia again as he thought about that. Then he smiled to himself, thinking he rather liked the notion that he was a real-life hero now.

But he vowed to himself that he would never ask to be a hero again if he had to risk Kirlia's life like that.

Austin woke up and looked at Gardevoir, seeing that she was still asleep. He glanced at the clock on the wall and realized that it was the next morning. He got up from his uncomfortable position in his chair next to the table and went outside the door to call up the police on his cell.


End file.
